


Shackles

by logiewankenobi



Series: Slaves, Mirrors, Knives, and Shackles [4]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Bondage, Kidnapping, Other, Rape, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wouldn't help. They couldn't. Not when they were the ones that had attacked him, gagged him, thrown him in a car, then shackled him to a wall in some abandoned house down past the neighborhood they lived in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shackles

Carlos couldn't move from where he was. His wrists and ankles were stuck in shackles that were connected to the wall behind him. He kept pulling and tugging but he couldn't get free. The people that had gone and taken him had made sure he was secured tight to the wall, never getting free. He wanted to call for help from the  
others, but he knew it wouldn't work.   
They wouldn't help.  
They couldn't.  
Not when they were the ones that had attacked him, gagged him, thrown him in a car, then shackled him to a wall in some abandoned house down past the neighborhood they lived in.  
He had tears in his eyes as he tried to get free and think of what to do after he managed it.  
Could he really go and tell his father what his friends had done?  
He slumped into himself as he thought of what he heard them talk about while they had taken him. What they would do.  
Obviously he wasn't the first one. The three had done this before, with a lot of different people.  
James manipulated, Kendall secured, Logan tortured. They all three plotted and planned and hid the operation so well that the young Latino never found out what they had been doing until they had snuck into his room during the night and took him.  
His father had been on the case about the missing people and he knew some of the information, but he never thought that he three best friends were the ones taking and killing people.  
Raping some from the sound of it too.  
And he knew, he just knew, he was going to be next.  
He didn't know if he had done something wrong or if maybe they were playing a joke, but either way, he was frightened.  
He didn't know what he would do if he made it out alive. If he would stay friends with them or run off and hide away.  
If he stayed friends with them he'd be shackled to the whole situation, like he was shackled to the wall right then.  
If he ran off they might come back for him.  
He didn't know what to do.  
But to pull and tug and try to think of a way out.  
But he stopped as soon as he heard foot steps walk into the room and his eyes widened as he saw the three silhouettes in the door way.  
“What do you think you're doing 'Litos?"


End file.
